A ski boot of this type is described, for example, in French Patent Application No. 83 20413, which recommends an anchor for the flexible cable through its two end zones, respectively on both sides of the collar and a bypass of the cap through the rear, through an intermediate zone of the flexible cable between the two aforementioned end areas. According to this document, behind the cap and on it is placed a lever connected with the intermediate area of the flexible cable to allow either pressure of the two upper elements against the skier's leg, with the application of pressure on the latter by tightening the flexible cable, or a free passage of the two elements to their open position to allow the disengagement of the foot, by release of the flexible cable.
Such a mode of tightening or loosening the flexible cable requires at least two deviation zones for the latter to be provided on the cap, respectively on both sides of the lever.
In addition, the necessary adaptation of the pressing position on a skier's leg to the measurements of the latter if one wishes to avoid either an excessive compression of the leg between the collar and the cap, or a too-loose fit of the upper around the leg, requires the provision of a possibility for adjusting the relative mutual anchoring position of the flexible cable and the collar. For this purpose, the aforementioned application proposes means allowing the fixing of the end zones of the flexible cable at several respective points on the collar, resulting in a limited number of defined cable positions corresponding to well-determined conformations to the skier's legs, but among which none may be completely satisfactory for other conformations.